1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to automated musical instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method and device for playing music in an automated musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the preferred use of this invention is with a music box, and portions of the following discussion of the invention are made relative to a music box, the invention is not limited to music boxes. Music boxes, player pianos, and the like, are all known types of automated musical instruments, and features of the invention are suitable for application in numerous automated musical instruments. Accordingly, the use of the term music box is exemplary only, and in no way limiting.
Automated musical instruments, and in particular music boxes, are commonly known to be collectibles, heirlooms, conversation pieces, and decorations. The distinctive sound produced by music boxes is a result of reeds, or tines, being vibrated. In particular, in these instruments plural tines of varying length and width, each producing a different musical note or sound, are vibrated in an arranged sequence to create a melody. Conventionally, at least three types of automated musical instruments are known, which use three different methods to vibrate the tines.
The first of these methods utilizes a rotatable drum disposed proximate to the plurality of tines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,580 is an example of a drum-type music box that uses this first method. In the '580 patent, a drum having prongs protruding therefrom is constantly rotated about an axis. As the drum rotates, the prongs contact the various tines of a musical tine member, causing the contacted tines to be picked and thus to vibrate. As each tine vibrates, a different musical note is produced. By providing the prongs in different arrangements on the drum, various melodies can be produced by picking the tines in the order of the notes of a melody.
A second method of vibrating tines in an automated musical instrument to create a melody uses a disc having protrusions formed thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,240 relates to a disc-type music box that uses this second method. As discussed in the '240 patent, projections are formed in a pattern on a horizontally-oriented disc. As the disc rotates, the projections contact and vibrate vertically disposed tines, creating a desired melody. Alternatively, the projections may cause rotation of vertically disposed pin wheels, with each of the pin wheels corresponding to a tine of a horizontally disposed comb. When the pin wheels are rotated, a pin portion thereof contacts and vibrates the corresponding tine, creating a musical note.
A third method used to create music in automated musical instruments is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,801, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The automated musical instrument utilizes a tape having a plurality of holes therethrough. The tape is fed over a plurality of discs, each having projections depending radially outwardly therefrom. During this movement of the tape, the projections on the discs are caught in the tape's holes, causing the discs to rotate. The rotation of the disc causes one of the projections on the disc to engage a corresponding tine. The projections move the tines and subsequently disengage, allowing the tines to spring back to their original position. The thus-caused vibration of the tines generates an audible sound.
While each of the above-discussed patents discusses a different type of automated musical instrument in which sound is generated using the vibration of plural tines, none of those patents contemplates making an electrically generated sound in conjunction with the tine-created sound.
Accordingly, a further improved automated musical instrument is desired that has the traditional musical sound of conventional automated musical instruments, but that also includes an additional, electronically-produced sound.